The Proposal
by cookiecreature
Summary: My version of how Ron proposed to Hermione. I got the idea from a headcannon.


**OTP: Ron/Hermione. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy another oneshot.**

"Ronald's lost his wand," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes towards the direction of the ginger-haired boy standing next to her.

Ron sputtered, "I- I haven't lost it. I've just… misplaced it… somewhere around here…" Ron gestured towards the cluttered floor of the Burrow.

"You know perfectly well that it's the same thing," Hermione replied, traces of a surmounting fight building steadily around each word.

"Alright, alright you two, calm down," a green-eyed boy with a peculiar lightning-shaped scar interrupted, stepping between them. "You're bickering like an old married couple."

"Harry tell her-" Ron replied, but was stopped midsentence by the look on Hermione's face.

"Hermione, give Ron a break. He's been working really hard on his Auror mission. And Ron… this is the third time in a row that you've lost your wand," Harry shook his head exasperated as Hermione glared at him, her eyes venomous. But Ron, standing beside him, looked oddly happy, a smile even flickering momentarily on his lips.

"How about we split up? I'll look over here. Ron you go to the kitchen. And Hermione, you can look outside," Harry said, his hand already resting over the pile of junk scattered on the floor. Hermione sighed, giving in. "Fine. But Ronald Weasley, you are _not_ getting off the hook that easily," she said before stalking outside the door.

As soon as she was gone, Ron grinned. "Thanks mate," he said patting Harry on the back on his way out.

"No problem," Harry replied as he sat down on a brown, leather chair and looked out at the mess before him, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

Outside, the wind blew steadily, forcing Hermione to hold onto her cloak for fear of it getting torn off her body by the sheer strength of the breeze. Around her, leaves of all sizes and shapes danced about, forming a whirlwind of red, green, and yellow. The sky was dotted with soft, billowing clouds, touched by the elegant glow of the sun's rays behind them. The day was beautiful, but Hermione noticed nothing about it. She was too concentrated on searching for her careless boyfriend's wand. It didn't help that the Weasley's backyard was particularly large and infested with irritating gnomes that made it harder for her to get around properly.

Hermione sighed, looking forlornly around the green pasture. Two or three gnomes skittered around her as she shook her head and took out a long, dark stick from her robe. "Accio Ron's wand," she murmured, into the still, morning air. Hermione held her breath as a spark of light flew from her wand. But after a few seconds had passed and nothing had happened she knew that the spell hadn't worked. She shrugged.

Hermione had known from the minute that she had whipped out her wand that the spell wouldn't work. If it did then it would have been much easier for wizards and witches to disarm each other. She had been smart enough to know that, but considering the weather, and the amount of time that she had been standing out in the cold, Hermione had tried the spell anyway.

A strong burst of wind whipped around Hermione, leaving her in a mess of tangled hair and clothes. With a grunt she quickly set herself straight, muttering the words _Ronald_ and _murder_, menacingly under her breath. Another gust of wind, and Hermione was once more a mess. Exasperated, she turned around, deciding to head back into the warm comfort of the Burrow until a strange sight caught her eye.

Sitting on a dark, gray rock was a tiny gnome. He was a small thing, with curls of bright orange hair sticking out in tufts under his dark, green hat. He was chattering to himself, strings of words in no particular order made their way to Hermione's direction. She could hear him babbling as he gripped, in his strange, little hands, a dark, brown stick.

_No, no, no, no, no, _Hermione thought as she slowly, approached the gnome, trying to get a closer view. She was only a few more inches from him when the babbling stopped, and the gnome paused, the hand clutching Ron's wand frozen in midair. Hermione stood unmoving, not wanting to scare him away. But as soon as the gnome saw her he stood up quickly, and skittered towards the direction of the Burrow.

"Stupe-" she said, but thought better of trying to attack the defenseless gnome. So, instead, Hermione gave chase, desperately and futilely calling the gnome to come back.

"Ron! Harry!" she shouted as the gnome made its way towards the direction of the kitchen. The backdoor stood open and the gnome ran in, scurrying its way up the cemented steps and into the Burrow.

Hermione swore silently in her head as she ran into the kitchen, trailing behind the gnome. The Burrow was dark. The lights were out. Hermione wondered, as she stepped into the kitchen, gasping for air, whether or not Ron had been playing with his Deluminator instead of looking for his wand. At this thought, she rolled her eyes at nothing in particular, and brought out her own wand once more. She was about to light the tip of it with a spell when a flicker of bright red and orange made her look up.

Hermione gasped as she took in the sight before her. The kitchen of the Burrow was filled with a dozen floating candles dancing with bright red flames, their light throwing shadows across the walls. On the floor, were different colored, flower petals of every shape and size, scattered in an elegant and graceful way that formed a path leading to a large circle of feathers sitting in the middle of the room.

The feathers were pure white, like clouds peacefully at ease, and on top of the bundle was a bright, golden ring, studded with a tiny jewel that shimmered in the flickering light. Hermione was speechless for a while, but the blabbering, bundle of flesh and cloth, peeking out of the shadows of the room, claimed her attention once more.

The gnome, with a spring in his step, walked slowly out of the corner of the kitchen where he had been hiding, wand in hand, and did something that Hermione never expected him to do. The gnome smiled. He smiled at her - grinned actually - before turning his back on her and hurrying off to the other side of the room where a ginger-haired boy had suddenly appeared, standing before her.

"Ron…" Hermione said, still a bit breathless. Ron smiled at her, before bending down to take his wand from the gnome, who - despite a gnome's natural behavior - had willingly returned the stick of magic to Ron before heading silently back into the yard.

_Thank you, _Ron seemed to say to the gnome as he straightened up and looked back at the stunned Hermione. "I don't usually like gnomes… but he's pretty decent," Ron said, moving closer into the light.

"Ron… I- I- don't. What is this?" Hermione asked her heart racing at about a million miles per second. Ron smiled shyly, before taking Hermione's hand in his. For a few minutes they just stared into each other eyes, one quietly contemplating the other. Then, Ron spoke.

"Wingardium Levi-O-sa," he said, giving his wand a quick flick and swish. Slowly, the golden ring - that had been sitting on the cloud of feathers - rose into the air and gracefully moved towards the pair. Ron guided the ring carefully, letting it fly into Hermione's outstretched palm, and slip gracefully onto her finger.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Ron said, "will you marry me?"

There was a pause before Hermione broke slowly into a shy grin. "Ronald Billius Weasley… of course I will," she replied, her eyes full tears, her mouth curved into a smile.

**Reviews?**

**Suggestions?**


End file.
